A Valantines Date
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Harry need Severus's help on Valantine's, to fool Sirius, or is it. read and find out. extra pairing at the end


"Professor, might I have a word?"

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus spat From the doorway of his office, Severus looked down on messy dark hair, although he didn't actually have to look too far down anymore.

"You know I've been working here a year, I'm your colleague, not a student. Do you think you could show a little respect?" Harry asked with a note of amusement in his voice.

"What do you want, Professor?"

"I need your help..." Harry paused. "Can I come in?"

Severus stood to one side and allowed Harry to come in, "What do you want?" Severus asked for a third time.

"Since Sirius came back from the veil, he's been the most irritating person on the planet, and considering I know Draco Malfoy and Colin Creevey, that's saying a lot." Harry gave Severus a small smile, "He seems to alternate between trying to prank me and trying to set me up with girls. Both of which, are wearing on my sanity."

"Why should I care?" Severus asked sliding behind desk to sit, glad to have a barrier between them.

"I want a bit of revenge, and I want him to realise there is more chance of Satan ice skating to work than of me wanting to date a _girl_," Harry stated, adding a dramatic shier as he spoke the last word.

"Do you have a point or shall I go get a coffee while you find it," Severus sneered.

Harry ignored him and had the audacity to smile. "Fine, will you go to the Valentine's Ball with me? as my date," He clarified, noting Severus' look of disbelief,

"Why me?" Severus asked after a tense pause not entirely sure how he should react.

"Because if Sirius sees me dancing with a man, perhaps kissing said man, he'll be apoplectic. And I thought if it were you, it would have an even stronger reaction, with the added bonus of you getting a bit of revenge yourself."

Severus had to admit the look on Sirius Black's face would be worth it, "Very well, but I want to know the exact terms. For how long would I have to be there for and how many dances?"

"How about two dances and one kiss?" Harry suggested.

"One dance and a non public kiss where only Black would see," Severus negotiated firmly.

"Deal. Have you heard the headmistress' latest idea for the ball?"

Severus groaned. "No, what is it this time? Thank Merlin everyone voted against the tarts and vicars party theme."

Harry snorted. "I don't know, you'd make a good..." he paused for effect, "vicar."

"What has she done?" Severus asked ignoring the remark, but wishing he could still give the brat detention.

"She's arranged that each member of staff has to sing a song, and any students that want to can too, but _we_ have to sing."

"That bitch," Severus shouted fervently.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Harry agreed. "But at least we'll have the distraction of seeing if we can make Sirius pass out."

"A slight compensation."

"Well, the Ball is in two days so you have till then to work out a song. I'll see you then, shall we meet in the main hall at seven?" Harry asked.

"Very well. Don't be late."

"I won't." Harry beamed.

After two agonizingly slow days, Friday night finally arrived and at seven Harry was waiting eagerly for Snape to arrive. Although Harry had managed to convince Severus this date was merely to annoy Sirius, to Harry it was so much more than that. Harry wanted more than anything, for this date to be real. And if Harry had anything to say about it, by the end of the night it would be real, including, a goodnight kiss, and hopefully a good morning kiss too.

Harry had taken great care in his appearance, naturally his hair had resisted, and in the end won but it looked deliberate. He was dressed in robes of deep crimson with silver patterns swirling over the surface and Harry ran a hand over them, knowing he looked good.

"Harry, Harry, there you are," Sirius shouted from the doorway. "I've got someone I want you to meet. You'll love her; she's blond and very pretty."

"I have a date Sirius," Harry told him crossly.

"Sure you do, come on, before she finds someone else to be companionable with," Sirius tried to pull Harry's arm.

"Good, you're here." Severus swept up from the dungeons, "I expected you to be late."

"And incur your wrath so early? I'm not as dumb as all that," Harry responded with a grin.

"Very wise of you, Harry." Severus only paused slightly over using Harry's first name.

"What the hell's going on?" Sirius demanded.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Harry asked giving as innocent a look as he could manage.

"Why are you with, him?" Sirius asked putting heavy emphasis on the '_him'_.

"We are on a date Black, so if you'll excuse us, I thought a walk before we join the hormonal masses," Severus suggested, his tone softening when he spoke to harry.

"Sounds great." Harry smiled.

Severus offered his own small smile along with his hand, which was eagerly taken.

They headed out the main doors, Harry laughing at something, leaving a stunned Sirius behind.

"That was great," Harry enthused.

"I will remember that look a long time. We can stop now. I will return to my work rooms." Severus moved to leave.

A hand stopped him. "Do you have to go?" Harry asked him sincerely.

"Well, technically. I do have to stay at the dratted thing," Severus remembered.

"Good, I was looking forward to dancing with you. I've been thinking about it all week, how your body would feel next to mine." Harry moved closer. "I wondered if you'd really let me kiss you."

Severus stood there transfixed, unable to believe this was happening. He'd harboured fantasies about Harry several times, well several hundred times if truth be told, but he never thought anything would come of it. Harry's face moved closer to his own and Severus allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

But rather that a kiss he'd been expecting he heard loud laughter. His eyes snapped open and he saw Sirius bent double laughing.

"You almost had me going there Harry, like anyone would want to kiss _that_."

Severus did not wait to hear more, flushed red with embarrassment he turned and stalked to the Great Hall, praying for a quick end to the night.

Harry turned on his godfather, his eyes full of rage, "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you on about? That was the single greatest prank pulled on the great bat ever."

"There was no prank you great idiot. That was meant to be my shot at being with the man I love." Harry's anger kept rising, until he was jabbing his finger in Sirius' face. "Why would you think I would use someone like that? Is that your opinion of me? That I'm a great bullying arse wipe who does his best to humiliate others to make himself feel good? Because I'm here to tell you I'm not. I got enough of that directed at me throughout my life to ever do it to another person," Harry hissed with rage.

"But you're not gay," Sirius said trying to be logical.

"I _am_ gay. I'm as gay as a rainbow on parade day," Harry declared, ridiculously proud, holding his head high.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked looking shocked and confused.

"Because, I knew you would act like this, and that you would treat Severus badly. I have no problem with the two of you sparring with each other, but I won't let you bully him."

Sirius could do nothing but nod," I promise to play as nice as I'm able."

"That's all I ask, now I have to go see if I can salvage my date."

Harry hurried to the main hall looking for Severus. He found him leaning against the wall near the punch bowl.

Severus scowled at him as he approached, "What do you want Potter? Come to pour on more humiliation?"

"I would never do that to you Severus. Sirius is a twat of monumental proportions and I'm sorry he did that. I was going to kiss you because I wanted to. I meant every word I said out there," Harry told him holding eye contact to show his sincerity.

"Why should I believe you?" Severus asked warily. he'd been hurt in the past by unscrupulous men who had no regard for his feeling or needs. "I don't understand why you would want me when you could have anyone, what are your intentions if not to humiliate me?"

Harry sighed, "I want you because you are _you_."

Severus snorted, but didn't have a chance to give a rebuttal because Minerva's voice sounded loudly over the chatting and dancing masses. "The band is ready and it is time for the first of our staff performances, the band is ready, so if you would all gather around the stage, for Professor Harry Potter please."

The girls in the hall squealed and rushed to get a good spot.

"She has the worst timing ever," Harry grumbled. "Will you come and watch me sing?" he asked hopefully.

Severus shrugged. "I will stand by that pillar." Severus pointed out a pillar closer to the stage and off to the left.

"Good, you can save me from the screaming masses. Wish me luck."

Severus caught Harry's hand. "I am not a nice man; I am too old to change."

"I wouldn't ask you to change, if I did you wouldn't be the man I l..."

"Mr Potter, we are waiting on you, to the stage, please," Minerva's voice interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Go make a fool of yourself," Severus smirked.

"Gee thanks. At least I'm not the only one singing," Harry said reminding Severus that he too would need to sing at some point.

Harry climbed the stairs and took the mic. He looked out over the audience, everyone was watching him with rapt attention, "Welcome to the Hogwarts Valentine's ball," Harry paused while the cheering died down. "The song I'm going to sing tonight is an old Muggle song. It means a lot to me, and I'd like to share it with you."

Harry took a calming breath, his eyes seeking and finding Severus before he signalled he was ready.

_"It had to be you, it had to be you  
I've wandered around, finally found somebody who  
Could make me be true  
could make me be blue  
And, even be glad just to be sad thinkin' of you." _

Harry's voice was deep, rich and full of feeling, and some of the students started to dance, even though they didn't know the song which had been released well before they were a twinkle in their parents' eye. Harry didn't see. All he could see was Severus.

_"Some others I've seen  
Might never be mean  
Might never be cross  
Or, try to be boss  
But, they wouldn't do." _

Severus' lips twitched into a smile and, Harry's heart swelled.

_"For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you."_

The song went into an instrumental break, allowing Harry to watch Severus' reaction to the words of the song, willing him to know he meant every word.

"'_Cause nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults, I love you still now  
And it had to be you, it just had to be you  
It had to be you." _

Harry finished his song with a slight bow and left the stage trying unsuccessfully to avoid the gaggle of simpering girls, and some boys, at the bottom of the stairs.

"I suggest you allow Professor Potter to come down uninhibited." The 'or feel my displeasure,' was left unspoken.

The girls separated and allowed Harry to pass.

"Thanks, my hero," Harry teased.

Severus snorted, guiding Harry back to the punch table. "Would you like a drink?" Severus asked.

"Has it been spiked yet?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Undoubtedly."

Harry looked at Severus in question.

"I spiked it, and all the punch, with a potion to dissolve alcohol."

Harry and Severus shared a smirk. "That was very devious."

"It's a fault of mine," Severus returned.

"And with all your faults..."

"Our next performer tonight, will be our resident potions master Severus Snape."

"Do you think anyone would notice if I hexed her?" Severus asked groaning at the blasted woman's timing.

Harry chuckled "Go on. You promised me a dance, and after your song the band will play a while."

Reluctantly Severus left, and Harry took the spot Severus had occupied during his performance.

"You sang that for him didn't you?" Sirius asked coming up to him as they waited for Severus to finish talking to the band.

"Yes, I meant it too."

"You love him then." it wasn't a question but Harry answered anyway.

"I do, and have done so for a long time. I fell for him when I read his notes in an old school book, before I even knew it was him, and it just got stronger. I never did or said anything before now because I was too close to the students in age. But in 21 now. I know what I want."

Sirius said nothing, just stood there; he really needed a drink.

"Good evening," Severus intoned.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," the school replied.

"My, such politeness, where are such manners in my classroom?" Severus teased causing many shocked looks and some laughs.

"I have also decided to sing an old Muggle song one that's even older than me."

"Did they have music back then?" A voice shouted from the back of the hall.

"Thank you, Mr Carter, for volunteering to be the next person called upon to sing."

The audience cheered.

The music started and Severus began to sing, his eyes closed.

_"Unforgettable  
That's what you are,  
Unforgettable  
Tho' near or far." _

Severus opened his eyes and connected with Harry's, oblivious of the effect his silky voice was having on the school populous.

_"Like a song of love that clings to me,  
How the thought of you does things to me." _

Harry blushed and shifted his stance as the song, and the voice, affected him. Severus being Severus noticed, and smirked.

_"Never before  
Has someone been more...  
Unforgettable  
In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay.  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too." _

As the music played into the instrumental, Severus looked around the hall. All the couples were dancing, looking enraptured and in love. It gave Severus a strange feeling to know it was his singing helping that along.

_"Unforgettable  
In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay.  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am  
Unforgettable, too."_

The shrieks and screams were deafening as Severus bowed and walked off the stage.

"That was incredible, Severus," Harry enthused.

"I was inspired," Severus, told him, slightly uncomfortable.

"Umm, Professor, I wondered if you'd like to dance?" a fifth year Hufflepuff asked bravely.

Both men turned, expecting her to be looking at Harry. They were both proved wrong when they saw her looking intently at Severus.

"Miss Swanson, isn't it?" Severus asked, not unkindly.

"Yes sir. I dropped a beaker once and melted a desk," she told him, entirely without embarrassment.

"I remember, I also remember you were able to bring your mark up to an E."

The girl nodded.

"So what do you win for asking me to dance?" Severus asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Actually, I didn't tell anyone I was going to ask, but afterwards they may check me for spell damage," she replied with a straight face.

Harry was biting his tongue in order not to laugh. "Why don't you dance with her Severus? she'll be a living legend."

Severus snorted. "Very well, Miss Swanson. I'd be honoured to have the next dance with you."

Severus led the girl onto the dance floor. They made a few turns around the dance floor in a waltz before the song ended. Severus bowed politely and returned to Harry leaving Miss Swanson to be surrounded by students and questions.

"Can I have my dance now, Severus? You looked really good out there."

"I'd like that, Harry."

They walked to the dance floor together. "You'd best lead, Severus."

Severus took Harry into his arms, gathering him close so their bodies were almost flush together.

"Will you always let me take the lead, Harry?" Severus asked quietly against Harry's ear.

Harry fought back a moan. "No chance. I'm a brash, impulsive, reckless Gryffindor remember? I want to be inside you as often as I want you inside me."

Severus shut his eyes and his breathing hitched.

The music started and the two men started moving together Nothing else in the hall mattered but them and the music.

Sirius Black stood centre stage watching his godson and enemy stare into each other's eyes as if the answer to life, the universe and everything was contained there. Sirius began to sing.

_"Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be." _

Sirius supposed he could get used to Harry being with Severus; life would never be boring after all.

_"Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing?  
You're flying without wings." _

Harry was smiling up at Severus, and Severus was doing something no one at the school had ever seen him do, he was smiling back.

_"Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives." _

Severus kissed Harry's hand gently.

_"You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings." _

No one was even pretending to not watch the couple on the dance floor, gasps rang out as Severus pulled Harry even closer. Not that Harry or Severus noticed.

When the last line had been sung Severus lifted them a meter off the floor, and carried on dancing, making Harry laugh Severus grinned in return.

"_So impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
'Cause who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete." _

Sirius understood that Harry was doing the very thing he himself never had the courage to do. Quickly making his mind up, Sirius descended the stairs, finding the person he was looking for in an instant. It had always been him.

_"Well, for me, it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say, "I love you"  
In any given time or place  
Gives me the wings that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine." _

Sirius held out his hand hopefully and Remus smiled with joy and took the offered hand. This would be a new start on a relationship both had thought lost long ago.

Sirius and Remus joined Harry and Severus on the dance floor.

_"And it's like flying without wings  
'Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings  
And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings."_

The music stopped and Severus touched back down to the floor. Then cupping Harry's cheek, he kissed him deeply, pulling back at the squeal that Sirius emitted as he fainted.

Severus started laughing before casting a spell to wake him up.

"Look I can accept you two together, but no... funny business in front of me. He's like a son to me, for Merlin's sake," Sirius admonished.

"Fair enough, Sirius." Harry grinned. "Want to go somewhere more... private?" Harry asked Severus sweetly.

"Most definitely," Severus all but growled.

Harry pulled Severus out of the Hall, grinning widely.

Minerva shook her head. "You two had better go too, for you're no used to me if you're more hormonal than the students." She pushed them out of the door, Teddy running after his daddy. After all, he was almost three, and didn't need to be carried.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall smiled. There was more than enough staff to keep everyone in line, and those four deserved to be happy.

"Mr Carter, I believe you're the next to sing for us."


End file.
